Scarecrow and Dorothy in Love
by BolgerGirl
Summary: Its about the Love between Scarecrow and Dorothy. Please write reviews


The Wizard of OZ

Dorothy and Toto walk the Yellow Brick Road for a long time.

But then they came to a cruisader. "Oh Toto what way do we joice?" said Dorothy sad.

"Excuse me but this way is a nice way" a voice said. "Who said that?" Dorothy ask.

Toto bark at the Scarecrow who stuck on a Pole in a Cornfield.

" Don´t be silly Toto Scarecrows don´t talk" said Dorothy.

"This way its be nice to" said the voice again. Dorothy lookt at the Scarecrow who pointet on the other way. "Toto i could swear he pointet the other way" "of course the folks use both ways" said the Scarecrow. "hey did you say anything?" ask Dorothy the Scarecrow.

He shook his had and one moment later he nod. "Are you kidding me or cant you catch your mind?" Dorothy ask confused. "thats is the Problem i can´t catch my Mind because i haven´t got a Brain" the Scarecrow answert. "but how you can Talk without Brain?" Dorothy ask. " I don´t know but some People without Brains talk lots of things, aren´t they?" the Scarecrow ask. " Yes im think your right oh we dont greet each other" said Dorothy. "oh not now until" said the Scarecrow. "hello" said Dorothy. "hello how are you?" the Scarecrow answerd. "oh im fine thank you" said Dorothy. "oh i don´t fell good it very boring to stuck on a pole and lock in the Cornfield" the Scarecrow said sad. "oh can´t you get down?" "Down ? no i don´t know how..." said the scarecrow. "oh i understand i will help you" "oh thats very kind of you very kind" said the Scarecrow. "oh i can´t see how i can pull you down" "oh i´m stupid but when you pull out the nail im maybe fall on the ground" The scarecrow said. "oh thats a good idea" Dorothy pull the nail an the Scarecrow fall on the ground. "oh did it hurt you?" she ask him. "oh no i put the straw back it will be fine My gosh the liberty is great" the scarecrow yelled and fell on the Ground again. "did i scare ya?" he ask. "no im not scared" she said. "im not think so? He said sad. "But what will you do with a Brain" she ask. "do ? i could whine the hours can talk to with the flowers can draining with the rain. And my heat i be scratching but so bill se the hadchen If i only had a Brain. I could or be the widdle onthe other way of riddlel for thing i cant explain. " "with a tought you could think you could be another Lincoln if you only had a Brain" "oh i could tell you why the oacen near the shore i could think of things i never thunk befour and than i sit and thing some more i be not just a nothing my head will be of stuffin my heart full of pain. I would dance and be marry would be a ding or dayre if i only had a Brain" he sing. "Oh great listen i go to the Wizard of Oz" "you going to see a Wizard? Do thing if i join you he give me some brains?" he ask. " i don´t know but you be not badder if he dont" "thats right" he said. "but listen you have comfort with me i diden´t eat something and im not mad because i cant think would you take me with you?" he ask. "of course you come with me" she said. "Hurrai were off to see a Wizard" he yell and Jump to the air. "oh your not gentle at the start " "Oh really i will" he said happy and she limped her arm on they Start to walk. "were off to see the Wizard of Oz" they sang. "mmhh Scarecrow?" "Yes?" " what do thing about youre be my Boyfriend?" He stopped and looked suprised at her "your boyfriend im be the Happiest man of the world" she smiled and kiss him passionalty. They follow the Yellow Brick road again and ther hand where clasp into eachother. "I love you" said Dorothy. "I love you, too" answerd the Scarecrow and kissed her Forhead. Suddenly they met the Tinman. "Hello" said Dorothy. "hello who are you?" ask the Tinman. "Well im Dorothy and this is my Boyfriend the Scarecrow" said Dorothy and pointed at the Scarecrow. "he is your Boyfriend?" ask the tinman. "Yes iam is that a Problem for you?" ask the scarecrow. "oh no no im just suprised i mean she is a Human and you a Scarecrow but its very cute to see you together hey do think when i join you the wizard wich you go will give me a heart?" ask the Tinman. "Well i think he does" said Dorothy. Dorothy smiled at Scarecrow and kissed him gently then she, the scarecrow and the Tinman walked along the Yellow Brick Road. They come in a Dark Forest Dorothy clenched her arm even harder at Scarecrows. "Don´t worry we protect you" said the Scarecrow. Then they meet the Cowardly Lion he joins them at theire Journey to the Wizard of Oz. Then they come to Emerald City. The Scarecrow gets his Brain, the Tinman his Heart and the Cowardly Lion his Courage. But Dorothy was so in Love with the Scarecrow that she never leave him. 2 weeks Later Scarecrow and Dorothy get Married and lived in the Emerald City. Scarecrow and Dorothy were in there Bedchamper in their bed. The had made Love. Scarecrow stroke with his gloved Hand over Dorothys bare Back. "i love you" he said to his wife. "i love you, too Scarecrow" she answerd and both drift off to sleep.


End file.
